Im Garten im Auge des Hurricanes
by Deschayne
Summary: "Hallo, Abgrund!" - "Hallo, Rufus!" Oder: Rufus Shinra hat seinen Meister gefunden. Ein metapherndurchtränkter, entrückter, kleiner OS, RufusXReno für alle, die gewillt sind, zwischen den mitunter konfusen Zeilen zu lesen.


Neues Vorwort

Dieser OS dient in erster Linie meiner eigenen Unterhaltung. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass er zu konfus ist, um ihn vollends zu verstehen. Es liegt also nicht an euch, sondern allein an mir und meinem Unwillen in diesem Fall, zugänglich(er) zu sein  
>Auch wenn er schwer verständlich ist, interessiert es mich trotzdem, zu hören, was ihr drin seht. Das ist mir wesentlich wichtiger als eine Einteilung in gefällt mir  gefällt mir nicht.

LG  
>Des <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Im Garten im Auge des Hurricanes<strong>

Sie kam als die Sonne ging.

"Kommen wir damit zurecht?"

Nicht Angst, ein beharrlicher Rest Skepsis im Hinblick auf die Tatsache, was im Begriff war, uns zu attackieren.

"Ich denke schon." Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und fast reflexartig wölbte sich meine Oberlippe als Ausdruck der Missbilligung. "Wie lautet der Befehl?"

Eine Frage, die tatsächlich eine Alternative zu implizieren schien.

Ich ergab mich dem Drang, die Augen eine Weile geschlossen zu halten und tief, doch lautlos, durchzuatmen. Als ich die Lider wieder hochschlug, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, schweigend eine weitere, endlose Sekunde zu beobachten, wie sie eine breite Schneise in die orange gefärbten Wellen schnitt, als sie sich mit mathematischer Präzision auf uns zu bewegte.

Es war an der Zeit.

"Ich hoffe, die Frage war rhetorischer Natur." Die Worte leise, doch erstaunlicherweise ohne jede akustische Beeinträchtigung durch die zusammengepressten Zähne geraunt.

Einzig mein Wunsch, er mochte nicht wieder in dieses debile Lachen verfallen, sollte sich erfüllen.

***xXx***

Die Kanone ging unter mir in Stellung und noch vor Abgabe des ersten Schusses traf sie und vernichtete den letzten, nagenden Funken des Zweifels.

Eine meditativ anmutende Ruhe, die nicht im Widerspruch zu meiner wachsenden Erregung stand, breitete sich in mir aus, dort, wo die Skepsis erloschen war. Erregung, die nicht den Begleiter einer Schlacht mit ungewissem Ausgang darstellte, sondern in der Siegessicherheit begründet lag, so dass plötzlich nicht einmal mehr der Abschaum an meiner Seite meine Stimmung zu trüben vermochte.

_Völlig unmöglich._

Denn es schien völlig unmöglich, als Mann an sich herabzublicken, die gewaltige, ewig-erigierte Sister Ray zu betrachten und dabei einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Die rationale Art, die mir so zu eigen ist und war, die Zurechnungsfähigkeit, die die Situation erforderte, wurden geblendet von der Reflexion der Abendsonne auf dem massiven Lauf.

_Letztlich also von ihr. Nicht der Waffe. Heute weiss ich das._

Es war keine Frage der Bildung oder prinzipiellen Fähigkeit, derartige psychologische Mechanismen in ihre primitiven Komponenten zu zerlegen. Mochte man auch im Nachhinein wieder in der Lage dazu sein - in diesem einen Moment, in dem kindliche Bewunderung beim visuellen, andächtigen Erforschen des perfekten Körpers auf die instinktive Begierde des erwachsenen Mannes traf, gab es nur noch die dumpf pochende Ahnung, sich steigernd zum pulsierenden Wissen um die eigene Macht.

_-losigkeit._

Sofern man Präsident war und als alleiniger die Befugnis hatte, diese Waffe zu nutzen. Dann schien es denkbar, die tief stehende Sonne selbst bei Belieben endgültig im Meer zu versenken, auf dass sie nie wieder abendlich die Welt in ihr provokantes Glutrot tauchen mochte, nur um einen im Anschluss mit diesem letzten Eindruck fiebrig im Bett liegen zu lassen, bis ihr erneutes Rot die nächtliche Qual beendete und sein erschöpftes Opfer in den Tag wanken ließ, gefährlich dicht am Abgrund entlang.

Zwanghaft.

Traumhaft.

_Einzelhaft._

Ich mied die Abendsonne. Damals, bevor ich mich entschlossen hatte, gemeinsam mit ihr unterzugehen.

Und fraglos war ich damals auch empfänglicher für die nicht besonders subtilen, suggestiven Verheißungen, die die Kanone ihrem Meister offerierte.

Sie versprach mir vieles.

_Ich versprach mir mehr._

Ich war jünger.

Naiver.

Menschlicher.

Opfer, nicht nur der Abendsonne, sondern auch des einen wahrgewordenen Traumes. Der Prinz ward zum König gekrönt und ihm dürstete nach Rache.

Nach Rot.

_Am Rot._

Junon, jahrelanges Gefängnis, rollte sein Rot für mich aus, wohin ich schritt. Die vormaligen Wärter neigen devot ihr Haupt vor mir und die absurd-großen Banner schrien zitternd meinen Namen auf rotem Grund in den unbarmherzigen Küstenwind, der schneidend, unablässig über das Meer toste und sich aufheulend an den Mauern brach wie das ölige Salzwasser ein wenig tiefer an der verschlickten Uferbefestigung.

Amüsant.

Aus dieser Richtung sollte tatsächlich niemals etwas Gutes für mich kommen.

Amüsanter:

Für eine kleine, traumtrunken torkelnde Weile glaubte ich tatsächlich, mir die eine Farbe zu eigen gemacht zu haben.

***xXx***

Eine Pause, in der allein das pfeifende, mundlastige Schnaufen neben mir zu vernehmen war. Wie ich den Tag herbei sehnte, an dem er ein für alle Male mit dem Atmen aufhören würde.

Ein leuchtender Schleier aus herab gerutschten Strähnen zwischen mir und der verwundeten See, den ich ungehalten zur Seite nickte.

"Haben wir getroffen?"

Die Aussicht blieb die Antwort schuldig. Das still gewordene Meer konnte sowohl den Sieg als auch die Ruhe vor dem zweiten Sturm bedeuten. Ein Garten im Auge des Hurricanes. Ohne Frage voller weisser Blüten.

Der Wunsch, meine Stirn an der Panoramascheibe zu kühlen.

Nicht Heidegger, sondern das pulsierende Rotlicht, das im Rhythmus des losheulenden Alarms auf- und abschwoll, gab die Antwort.

***xXx***

Ich hätte es wissen können, selbst damals schon. Denn nicht nur, dass die Sister Ray von einer Frau konstruiert worden war und keineswegs den stahlgewordenen, feuchten Traum eines in mancherlei Hinsicht unbefriedigten Mannes darstellte:

Jene Frau war die eine, die ich als Junge fürchtete und als Heranwachsender verachtete wie keine zweite, denn sie war ein Manifest an komprimierter Weiblichkeit in ihren unerträglichsten Facetten. Ihr schrilles, glasklirrendes Lachen; die penetrante Wolke aus kopfschmerzerregendem, süßlichen Parfüm, angekündigt durch das Klackern hohern Absätze; das schreiende Rot und das künstliche Blond, die sich an ihr bissen wie tolle Köter; _wie ein boshaftes Omen_; der permanente, aufgezwungene Anblick ihrer spärlich bedeckten, wogenden Brüste - Scarlet war so sehr das Klischee einer Frau, wie ich es sonst nur von jenen suspekten Travestiekünstlern kannte.

Ein üppiger, fleischgewordener Traum Heterosexueller.

Und nicht anders in ihrem Wesen war die Sister Ray. Eine Männerphantasie, kreiert von einer Männerphantasie. Der Phallus, von dem dieser Alptraum träumte.

Betrachtet aus der Retrospektive hatte mir das Weibliche noch nie gute Dienste geleistet und garniert mit einer weiteren Prise Zynismus war mein Scheitern vorprogrammiert: Kein realer Phallus hielt dauerhaft und ausnahmslos den Ansprüchen der Phantasie stand.

_Und ihrer Anspruchslosigkeit schon gar nicht_.

Scarlet starb, bevor ich sie töten konnte. Ein Bedürfnis, das mich regelmäßig heimgesucht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie die meiste Zeit brauchbare Arbeit ablieferte und mangelnder Ersatz hatten mich immer wieder zögern lassen. Ein Umstand, den ich heute noch außerordentlich bedauerlich finde.

***xXx***

_"Ziel hat den Kurs wieder aufgenommen und nähert sich mit 50 Knoten."_

Da kam sie; dort stand sie.

Riss die weissen Blüten ab und auf mich niederregnen im wiedergeborenen Sturm.

Hier stand sie und starrte.

Imposant genug, den gesamten Abendhimmel zu ihrem eigenen, roten Banner zu küren, vor dem ihre Erscheinung beeindruckender ragte als jeder irdische Name.

Allwissend, unverwundbar, das Monster aus dem Traum, das ein jedes Mal unser Versteck findet.

_Leider nur im Traum_.

Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verharrten die Geschosse gehemmt in der Luft, als die Zeit stehen blieb und sie mich - und nur mich - zu betrachten schien, ein stummes, vernichtendes Versprechen gebend:

_"Du weisst, ich bin dein Untergang."_

***xXx***

Bis heute frage ich mich, ob ich der einzige war, der in jenem Augenblick das Menschliche in seiner grausamsten Form in ihren Zügen bemerkte. Das diabolisch-vergnügte Blinzeln, das fast schalkhafte, hämische Grinsen, zu dem die Fratze sich verzog; überlegen und sich dieser Überlegenheit bis ins Letzte bewusst.

_Oh, ich kenne diesen Blick..._

Durch den aufsteigenden Tränenschleier, den ich vergebens herunterzuschlucken versuchte, drang diese Erkenntnis hindurch wie der gleißende Strahl aus ihrem Mund.

Längst hatte mich die Erfahrung gelehrt:

Nicht der Stolz allein trägt tiefe Wunden davon, wenn man auf seinen Meister trifft.

***xXx***

Am Horizont erlosch mein farbgewordener Verfall, um mich eine weitere Nacht allein zurückzulassen;

träumend dreiste Träume von einem dreisteren Grinsen;

mich zurücksehnend in das Auge des Sturms, in dem die Ungewissheit noch Hoffnung gebar.

_Unter dem kühlenden Licht weisser Blüten._


End file.
